At All Costs
by Ellana-san
Summary: Sam est prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime. Mais quand un meurtre est commis et qu'un homme meurt,vers qui se tournera-t-elle pour chercher de l'aide? Parviendra-t-elle à garder son secret jusqu'au bout? Sam/Jack.


_Hello! Cette histoire est née de l'esprit d'Audéarde. A partir de son idée d'intrigue, deux versions de l'histoire sont rapidement nées et voici la mienne. Je vous encourage bien sûr très vivement à aller voir la sienne. La sienne en premier serait d'ailleurs peut-être plus judicieux parce que je spoile directement. ^^ _

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira! _

_à bientôt_

_Ellana

* * *

_

**_At All Costs_**

Cassandra tira un peu plus le duvet sur elle, tentant de faire disparaître ces frissons qui cascadaient régulièrement le long de sa colonne. Non pas qu'elle ait un quelconque espoir de réussir. Elle ne réussissait jamais.

Depuis que sa mère était morte, elle avait froid en permanence.

Elle avait essayé de monter le chauffage, de porter des vêtements plus chauds… Peine perdue. La grande maison qu'elle avait habitée avec Janet ressemblait davantage chaque jour à un congélateur et elle se demandait de plus en plus souvent pourquoi elle n'avait pas cédé à Sam et à Jack quand ils avaient proposé qu'elle s'installe chez l'un d'eux. Vivre seule avait semblé le choix le plus logique. Il ne restait que quelques mois avant qu'elle parte pour l'université. Quelques mois avant qu'elle ne doive de toute manière apprendre à se débrouiller seule. Autant commencer immédiatement, leur avait-elle affirmé.

Néanmoins, c'était toujours chez Sam qu'elle se réfugiait quand le froid devenait insupportable. Dans cette chambre d'amis qui se transformait peu à peu en une chambre tout court.

Ici, il n'y avait d'ombres menaçantes qui surgissaient de tous les coins et recoins. Il n'y avait pas d'échos de rires depuis longtemps éteints ou de fantôme à chaque détour de couloir. Ici, elle se sentait relativement en sécurité.

Plus en sécurité qu'elle ne pouvait l'être ailleurs en tout cas.

Parce qu'aucun endroit n'était sûr, elle avait fini par le comprendre.

Le danger était partout. Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver en première ligne. Sa première famille avait été tuée par un Goa'uld alors qu'il n'y avait pas de gens plus pacifiques et paisibles. Sa meilleure amie Alice avait été agressée en rentrant chez elle, une semaine plus tôt. Menacée de mort pour les quelques dollars que contenaient son portefeuille…

Trois semaines que Janet était partie et sans se sentir en danger, Cassie n'avait pas non plus été rassurée dans la grande maison déjà si pleine de souvenirs étouffants. Une semaine qu'Alice s'était écroulée dans ses bras, encore tremblante de sa mauvaise rencontre. Une semaine que Cassandra emportait partout le petit canif que Jack lui avait offert durant sa brève expérience chez les scouts.

La nuit, elle le glissait sous l'oreiller et restait des heures sur le qui-vive, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant un assaillant invisible. Elle finissait toujours par s'endormir la main étroitement enroulée autour du métal froid du canif.

Elle ne dormait pas bien ces derniers temps.

Même en mettant de côté cette sensation de froid qu'elle ne pouvait jamais contrer, son sommeil était bref et troublé par des cauchemars terribles. La maison qui lui avait toujours semblée accueillante et chaleureuse s'était transformée en un mausolée macabre où les fantômes de temps plus heureux régnaient en maîtres. Chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, chaque craquement lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un était entré chez elle pour l'assassiner… Et quand les bruits du plancher qui travaillaient ou le ronronnement du frigidaire s'éteignaient, le silence l'oppressait.

Elle avait peur.

En permanence et de tout.

Mais elle était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop fière pour l'admettre. Seule, elle affrontait ses peurs tous les jours et, seule, elle gagnait tous les jours, sa main emprisonnant étroitement son canif pour se donner du courage. Et parfois, quand elle n'en pouvait plus de craindre pour sa vie à chaque instant, elle venait chez Sam.

Sam aussi avait eu des jours difficiles ces derniers temps. Une série de mauvaises missions qui l'avait laissée plus fatiguée que la scientifique ne l'avouait. Ca effrayait Cassie. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre elle aussi. Elle ou Jack. Ou Daniel. Ou Teal'c.

Ils étaient toute la famille qui lui restait…

Un nouveau frisson la traversa et elle se retourna dans le lit, réajustant une fois de plus le duvet qui la recouvrait. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour la réchauffer et la température à l'extérieur était déjà basse. L'hiver frappait tôt cette année et il la touchait plus rudement que les autres parce qu'elle était plus sensible à ses affres.

Il lui aurait fallu une autre couverture.

Rassemblant son courage et refoulant la vague de découragement qui lui dictait de rester couchée là où elle était, Cassie rejeta la couette et se leva, grimaçant quand l'air ambiant s'attaqua à son corps. Elle savait qu'il faisait bon chez Sam, mais elle, elle avait froid. C'était comme ça.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et traversa le couloir, le remontant jusqu'à la grande armoire qui occupait le mur du fond. Elle l'ouvrit et jetant un vague coup d'œil aux draps, parures de lit et autres linges qui étaient soigneusement pliés, attrapa la couverture de laine la plus épaisse qu'elle put trouver.

Elle repartait d'un pas vif vers sa chambre quand elle entendit les éclats de voix.

« Allez, Sam ! Je ne te demande pas la lune, il me semble ! » reprochait Pete avec une colère mesurée mais néanmoins bien présente.

Cassandra se figea.

Elle aimait bien Pete. Il était gentil avec elle et il était toujours prêt à discuter si Sam était occupée ailleurs. Quand elle dormait là, il lui faisait toujours des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner.

Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait toujours pensé que Jack finirait par épouser Sam, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé malgré ses nombreuses remarques. Mais ce n'était pas très grave parce qu'elle avait grandi et qu'elle aimait bien Pete. Pete n'était pas Jack, mais c'était un chic type.

Sauf que le chic type en question était en train de crier sur Sam.

« Le travail ! Le travail ! Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! » cria Pete, la réponse de Sam ayant sans doute été trop basse pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. « J'ai un travail moi aussi ! Et je ne chasse peut-être pas des aliens toute la journée mais ce n'est pas pour ça que… »

« Je ne '_chasse'_ pas des aliens, Pete, j'essaye de protéger la _planète_ ! » interrompit la scientifique. Et il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'irritation qui imprégnait chacun de ses mots.

Mais si elle avait levé le ton, elle ne semblait pas véritablement fâchée. Pas autant que Pete en tout cas.

Pourtant le flic continuait à s'époumoner sur comment elle refusait toujours de sortir, pourquoi elle ferait mieux de ralentir la cadence si elle était trop fatiguée pour mener une vie normale, etc.

Et Cassandra revit brusquement l'image de Sam quand elle était rentrée ce soir là alors qu'ils étaient déjà attablés devant une pizza. Harassée, des cernes marquées autour des yeux, une raideur dans ses gestes qui trahissait une autre mission éprouvante… La jeune femme semblait avoir eu du mal à rester éveillée tant elle avait l'air épuisée…

Que se passerait-il si elle était trop fatiguée pour tenir tête à Pete ?

La couverture qu'elle tenait pressée contre elle échappa à ses bras.

« Tu me fais chier, Pete ! » s'énerva finalement Sam, et Cassandra pouvait entendre des larmes de fatigue dans la voix du Major. « Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au cinéma ! Je suis contente pour toi mais tout ce dont j'ai envie là tout de suite, c'est de mon lit ! »

Sam semblait à bout.

« Je te fais chier ? » riposta le policier « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? Je viens de boucler une enquête qui m'a pris des _mois_, je te demande un _minimum_ d'attention, et je te fais _chier_ ? »

La fureur visible de Pete raviva la boule d'angoisse qui avait élu domicile permanent dans le ventre de Cassandra.

Sam n'était pas en état d'affronter ça… Si Pete devenait trop brusque… Si…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » répliqua la scientifique mais ça semblait las. « Je suis contente pour toi, je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

L'homme eut un rire froid.

« Tu sais, tu es vraiment égoïste. » accusa Pete. « Toi et ton travail. C'est tout ce qui compte dans ta vie. Le reste passe après. _Je_ passe après. _Cassandra_ passe après. »

Ignorant totalement la mention de son nom, l'adolescente céda à la vieille panique qui la rongeait depuis des jours. Sa main plongea dans sa poche et elle en tira son canif. Elle se précipita d'un pas vif vers la cuisine d'où provenait le tapage, avant de s'arrêter à mi-parcours.

« Tu es injuste ! » protesta la militaire, et elle semblait vraiment blessée.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait vraiment aider Sam armée d'un simple canif ?

Si Pete perdait le contrôle et se transformait en cet agresseur hypothétique qu'elle voyait partout, s'il donnait finalement un corps, un visage, à cette terreur qui la suivait dans toutes ses errances… Une minuscule petite lame ferait-elle l'affaire ? Parierait-elle la vie de Sam sur cette supposition ?

Déjà elle imaginait la seule figure féminine qui lui restait étendue sur le sol, morte. Par sa faute évidemment. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas su la protéger avec efficacité. Parce qu'elle provoquait le malheur de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Non…

Non, elle devait protéger Sam à tout prix.

A tout prix.

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

« Tu es injuste ! » protesta Sam, se passant une main sur le visage, tentant désespérément de se débarrasser de cet épuisement qui pesait sur son corps.

Etait-il vraiment tellement injuste, cependant ? N'était-ce pas elle qui l'était ? Egoïste, comme il venait de l'appeler ?

Il voulait simplement fêter avec elle la fin d'un dossier qui lui avait pris des mois… Il voulait partager sa joie avec elle, la satisfaction du devoir accompli… Et elle… était trop fatiguée. Comme d'habitude et comme toujours.

« Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle avant qu'il réplique. « Je suis désolée, Pete. Mais je suis _vraiment_ épuisée. Demain… Demain, on pourrait faire quelque chose. Sortir. Aller au restaurant. »

L'expression de colère sur le visage de Pete passa de la colère à l'inquiétude en moins d'une seconde, et il avança vivement vers elle, un sourire penaud sur les lèvres.

« C'est moi qui suit désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

L'écho du coup de feu était éteint depuis longtemps quand Sam l'entendit finalement avec de longues secondes de décalage.

Mais elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

Elle ne comprit pas ce que Pete faisait allongé au sol, sur le ventre, une fleur rouge se propageant au centre de sa chemise.

Elle ne comprit pas ce que Cassandra faisait, le vieux Luger PO8 dans les mains.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ses oreilles sifflaient, pourquoi ses mains tremblaient ou pourquoi elle avait un sanglot dans la gorge.

Et puis Cassie fondit en larmes.

Et le monde reprit sa course.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, elle se jeta à genoux auprès de son petit-ami. Par réflexe, sa main droite vint comprimer la plaie bien qu'un coin de son esprit lui souffle que l'hémorragie était déjà trop importante, sa main gauche courut sur le cou de l'homme à la recherche frénétique d'un pouls.

Mais elle eut beau chercher, elle n'en trouva pas.

« Je voulais pas… » sanglota Cassandra dans son dos, et elle entendit l'adolescente tomber à genoux mais ne se retourna pas. Les yeux fixés sur Pete, elle essayait de comprendre. « Je voulais pas, Sam… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis… »

Le sang commençait à se répandre sur le carrelage blanc de sa cuisine, trempant le bas de son pantalon de pyjamas. Elle se releva lentement et essuyant sa main poisseuse sur le haut de sa cuisse, contempla la scène avec un détachement automatique. Se replier dans le Major Carter était une façon de survivre.

La militaire pouvait survivre à des choses qui laisseraient la femme horrifiée et détruite.

« Je voulais pas… Sam… » criait presque Cassandra à présent. « J'avais peur qu'il… Je voulais t'aider… J'avais peur… Je ne veux pas que tu… Sam… Désolée… Désolée… »

Mécaniquement, Sam parcourut la distance qui la séparait de l'adolescente et s'accroupit auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles rassurantes tout en réfléchissant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Avant tout, elle devait rester calme. Ne pas paniquer et surtout faire en sorte que Cassandra se reprenne.

Appeler la police était exclu.

Pas pour le moment. Pas tant que Cassandra était dans la maison.

Elle devait mettre l'adolescente en sécurité, s'assurer que personne ne la soupçonnerait. C'était un meurtre. Et le meurtre d'un flic. L'accident ne serait pas reçu comme excuse. Les assassins de membres de la police étaient toujours punis plus que les autres, Pete le lui avait dit lui-même.

Dieu, Pete…

Elle aurait sans doute dû s'écrouler en larmes, sentir un trou dans sa poitrine, avoir la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur…Elle ne ressentait qu'un vague pincement. Sa terreur que Cassie soit accusée surpassait tout le reste.

« Cass. » appela-t-elle doucement et il fallut qu'elle répète son prénom plusieurs fois pour que l'adolescente lève la tête.

« Je voulais pas, Sam… » jura la jeune fille. « Je voulais pas… J'avais peur qu'il… que tu… »

« Je sais, ma puce. » interrompit la militaire. « Je sais. Mais tu dois faire ce que je te dis maintenant, tu comprends ? »

Mais Cassandra ne comprenait pas.

Elle pleurait et sanglotait et marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles mais elle ne comprenait pas.

Agacée malgré elle, parce qu'elle avait un travail à faire et que Cassandra n'était pas en état de l'aider alors qu'un cadavre attendait devant sa plaque de cuisson, Sam attrapa ses épaules et la secoua sans réelle gentillesse.

« Concentre-toi, Cassandra. » exigea-t-elle. « Tu pleureras plus tard. »

La sècheresse du ton réussit là où la gentillesse avait échoué et l'adolescente se calma. Sam n'hésita pas à en profiter, elle la remit sur ses pieds et l'entraina sans attendre vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant ses clefs de voiture au passage.

L'air vif à l'extérieur l'enveloppa de façon désagréable compte-tenu qu'elle ne portait qu'un bas de pyjamas en flanelle et un vieux tee-shirt trop grand pour elle. Le vent faisait gonfler le tissu et s'engouffrait jusqu'à venir caresser sa peau. Mais elle ne sentait pas le froid.

Elle était un peu trop choquée pour sentir le froid.

Elle ouvrit la portière de sa Volvo et obligea Cassandra à y entrer, après quoi elle fit le tour de la voiture et jeta un regard à la rue sombre et silencieuse. Il y avait très peu de lumière aux fenêtres de ses voisins. Personne n'était sorti, téléphone à la main. Personne ne se dissimulait derrière un rideau d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait voir. Sa maison était relativement isolée, le Luger pas particulièrement bruyant… Les chances voulaient que personne n'ait entendu le coup de feu.

Ce n'était pas une raison pour tenter le diable.

Elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture, mit le contact et s'éloigna rapidement de chez elle.

L'esprit ailleurs, elle conduisit en autopilote, s'engageant sur la route qui la mènerait à l'ancienne maison de Janet.

« Quelqu'un savait que tu dormirais là ce soir ? » demanda Sam, chaque mot claquant dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être plus douce, plus compréhensive… Et ce n'était pas qu'elle jugeait Cass ou ne l'aimait plus. C'était un accident. Un _stupide_ accident. Mais le Major Carter avait une mission et elle ne pouvait se permettre de sentimentalisme en mission.

« Je suis désolée… » répéta l'adolescente entre deux énormes sanglots.

« Cassandra. » insista Sam, prenant soin de ne pas laisser d'énervement dans sa voix. « Est-ce que quelqu'un savait que tu dormais chez moi ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête sans une hésitation et Sam lâcha un soupir de soulagement, fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Tu es sûre ? » s'enquit-elle néanmoins.

Elle eut droit à un hochement de tête cette fois et Sam respira un peu mieux. Rien ne rattacherait Cassandra à ce meurtre. Rien.

« Très bien. » approuva Sam. « Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, d'accord ? »

« Je suis désolée, Sam… » répéta Cassandra.

« Je sais, ma puce. » lui assura-t-elle encore. « Mais tu dois faire ce que je te dis, d'accord ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Sam commença à expliquer précisément ce que Cassandra devait faire et dans quel ordre.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle rangeait sa voiture le long du trottoir devant chez Cassandra et descendait de voiture sans même couper le contact. Elle ouvrit la portière passager et obligea Cassandra à en sortir.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? » s'assura Sam mais Cassandra posa sur elle un regard perdu.

« Où tu vas ? »

Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, Sam se força à sourire.

« Tout ira bien, Cassie. » promit-elle. « Dis-moi ce que tu dois faire. »

La lèvre inférieure de l'adolescente tremblait.

« Je… Je dois prendre une douche. Allumer… Allumer un feu… cheminée… Et… Brûler… Brûler mes vêtements. Téléphoner… Téléphoner à Alice et… et faire comme si je m'ennuyais… »

Sam acquiesça et attira la jeune fille contre elle. Elle lui rappelait tellement la fillette perdue et terrorisée qui s'était accrochée à elle qu'elle en avait mal à la poitrine. Elle devait la protéger. Elle le _devait_. A l'époque comme aujourd'hui, le besoin était trop fort, trop intense pour qu'elle se refuse à l'écouter.

Les mains de Cassandra emprisonnèrent le tissu fin de son tee-shirt…

Lentement, à regret, elle se détacha de l'adolescente pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle était certaine que Cassandra était sous le choc et ne se rappellerait pas la moitié de ce qui s'était passé demain, mais il y avait des choses à dire et à faire. Au cas où.

« Cassie, chérie, si… S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu dois aller voir le Colonel, tu m'as compris ? »

Cassandra hocha docilement la tête.

« Tu ne lui racontes rien. » exigea Sam. « S'il demande, si n'importe qui demande, tu n'as pas mis les pieds chez moi depuis avant-hier, c'est clair ? »

A nouveau, Cassandra acquiesça.

« Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, va chez lui. Ou chez Daniel. Tu peux aussi contacter Teal'c. Ils seront tous là pour toi, toujours, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne marqua aucun signe d'assentiment cette fois, elle se contenta de la fixer avec gravité, les yeux pleins des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et les lèvres tremblantes.

« Je t'aime, ma puce. » lâcha Sam en l'attirant brièvement contre elle, trop consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder.

Gentiment, elle poussa Cassandra vers la porte et remonta en voiture. Elle ne démarra que lorsqu'elle fut certaine que l'adolescente était rentrée.

Elle reprit le chemin de chez elle, une boule d'angoisse logée dans le ventre. Peu de choix s'offrait à elle. Elle pouvait se débarrasser du corps mais cette solution là était bien trop hasardeuse. Elle devrait dans tous les cas contacter la police. Se rendre ? Prétendre qu'elle avait elle-même tué Pete ? Personne ne croirait à un accident. Personne ne croirait qu'un Major de l'US Air Force ne s'était pas méfié de la sensibilité de la détente d'un Luger.

Il fallait trouver autre chose.

Beaucoup avaient qualifié Sam de génie ou d'intelligente mais peu avait réalisé à quel point cela était vrai. Son quotient intellectuel était bien en dessus de la marge et si elle s'était toujours concentrée sur la science, il y avait beaucoup qu'un esprit comme le sien pouvait faire. L'urgence de la situation ramena à la surface le côté machiavélique dont elle avait besoin.

Un plan commença à se dessiner dans sa tête.

Le Luger était un souvenir de famille. Comme la plupart de ces armes, il datait de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Son Grand-père l'avait pris à un officier allemand et Jacob la lui avait offerte quand elle avait obtenu son diplôme de l'Académie. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était en état de marche…mais l'avantage du Luger était qu'il n'était pas enregistré. Il n'y avait pas de numéro de série et elle ne l'avait jamais déclaré.

Personne ne pourrait prouver un lien quelconque entre elle et cette arme.

Donc par déduction, n'importe qui aurait pu tuer Pete avec.

Et Pete avait été tellement content d'avoir bouclé son affaire, ce soir… Cette affaire qui concernait des gros pontes de la drogue… Sans aucun doute, avoir arrêté le chef du cartel lui avait valu pas mal d'ennemis, non ?

Il était possible que quelqu'un pénètre chez elle à leur insu… Il était possible que quelqu'un ait cherché à supprimer Pete…

Mais comment expliquer la quasi demie-heure qui s'était écoulée avant qu'elle prévienne la police ? Non, il lui fallait une histoire plus poussée, plus précise… Quelque chose qui l'innocente totalement. Il était regrettable que la balle n'ait pas traversé Pete… Une blessure aurait corroboré sa version des faits.

Et comme ça, la solution lui vint.

L'homme qui avait supprimé Pete devait s'en être pris à elle aussi. Elle _devait_ avoir été blessée.

Personne ne soupçonnerait une femme qui venait à la fois de perdre son petit-ami et d'être blessée par balle.

Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tirer dessus elle-même. L'angle ne serait pas bon, le subterfuge trop facilement démontré…

Il lui fallait de l'aide.

Elle était à peine à deux rues de chez elle quand elle souleva le clapet de son portable d'un coup d'ongle. Elle n'hésita même pas avant d'appuyer sur la première touche. Elle ne réfléchit même pas au fait qu'elle ferait de lui un complice. Tout ce qui comptait était de protéger Cassandra. Et si elle devait entrainer quelqu'un d'autre là dedans, autant que ça soit lui. Il y avait très, très peu de chances qu'il panique et appelle la police.

Elle était au coin de sa rue quand il décrocha finalement et elle éteignit ses phares pour que personne ne la remarque.

« _O'Neill_. » répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres fluorescents qui indiquaient l'heure. Vingt-trois heures. Il venait sans doute de se coucher.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » jeta-t-elle sans s'embarrasser de fioritures. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de danser autour du sujet comme il le faisait d'habitude.

« _Carter_ ? » demanda-t-il. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était alarmé. Elle pouvait discerner l'inquiétude brutale que ses mots avaient soulevé en lui.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » répéta-t-elle. « Venez chez moi. Garez-vous en haut de la rue et descendez à pieds. Tout de suite, mon Colonel. »

Elle raccrocha.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer tout ça au téléphone.

Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs probablement pas dû utiliser son téléphone du tout.

L'erreur pourrait lui coûter le reste de son plan.

Elle se força à rester calme. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils vérifient ses appels téléphoniques si elle jouait correctement les cartes qu'elle avait en mains.

La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant chez elle fut de faire le tour de la maison et de s'arrêter sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le coup de feu provenait du couloir… Il était raisonnable de penser que l'intrus était passé par sa chambre…

Avisant une grosse pierre, un peu à sa droite, elle la ramassa et la lança vers la fenêtre. Le verre se brisa sans difficulté. Elle tira sur le rideau et l'enveloppa autour de son bras pour dégager plus efficacement le passage, prenant grand soin de ne pas se couper. Satisfaite de son « effraction », elle rebroussa chemin et rentra dans la maison.

Quand elle passa près de la cuisine, elle évita de regarder vers le corps et poursuivit son chemin vers la grande armoire au fond du couloir. Les détails. Tout était dans les détails.

Les portes de l'armoire étaient restées ouvertes, elle s'agenouilla et attrapa la boite de métal cabossé rangée tout au fond. Une chance qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un seul chargeur parce qu'elle aurait eu du mal à en faire disparaître plusieurs. Elle posa la boite sur le sol et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. Le sac de Cassandra était dans un coin, elle alla le poser à côté de la boite qui avait contenu le Luger. Elle ramassa également la couverture qui était restée au milieu du couloir et la rangea à sa place.

Après quoi elle ressortit de la maison et dissimula la boite et le sac dans le coffre de sa voiture sous le vieux drap dont elle se servait pour protéger les sièges quand elle transportait des choses salissantes. Si tout allait comme elle le voulait, personne ne fouillerait sa voiture cette nuit et elle aurait le temps de se débarrasser des deux le lendemain.

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'amis et s'appliqua à refaire le lit. Quand elle eut finit, personne n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un avait séjourné ici.

Elle rassemblait son courage pour affronter ce qui l'attendait dans la cuisine quand une succession de coups brefs mais brusques à la porte la sauva de cette perspective. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tira son supérieur à l'intérieur avant qu'un quelconque voisin indiscret ait pu s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Carter, qu'est-ce qui… » commença-t-il, visiblement très contrarié, mais il s'interrompit rapidement en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était et auquel elle n'avait pas jusque là prêté attention. « Vous êtes blessée ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ce fut à ce moment là, au moment précis où les mains du Colonel attrapèrent ses bras pour anticiper une chute qui ne viendrait pas, à la seconde où son regard anxieux croisa le sien, qu'elle réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer, tout ce qu'elle avait fait et tout ce qui restait à faire.

Ce qu'elle avait devoir exiger de lui.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang. » répondit-elle finalement et il sembla se détendre légèrement. Pas énormément cependant, parce qu'il était clair que les taches qui maculaient son pantalon et son tee-shirt n'étaient pas de celles qui venaient accidentellement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau et ses doigts cessèrent de s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la lâche.

Ca aurait été plus simple s'il l'avait lâchée.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire, malgré la petite voix qui hurlait dans sa tête qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, que chaque minute supplémentaire pouvait l'envoyer en prison.

Le regard du Colonel fouilla son visage avant de se déplacer derrière elle, dans la direction générale du salon. Et de la cuisine…

« Où est Pete ? » voulut-il savoir et c'était une question absolument légitime. Mais Pete était actuellement en train de baigner dans son sang à peine à quelques mètres d'eux et Sam eut soudainement envie de vomir.

« Vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi. » ordonna-t-elle à moitié. « Sans poser de questions. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Carter, qu'est-ce que… »

« Vous devez me tirer dessus, mon Colonel. » l'interrompit-elle, ayant totalement conscience de très mal s'y prendre mais incapable de trouver d'autres mots pour expliquer, le convaincre. Elle ne pouvait rien relater de ce qui s'était passé ce soir et tout ce dont elle avait besoin était qu'il lui tire dessus.

« _Pardon_ ? » s'exclama son supérieur et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la chair de son bras. Il était clair qu'il hésitait à la trainer jusqu'à sa voiture pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il était clair qu'il commençait à douter de son identité.

Dans tous les cas, elle devrait l'emmener sur la scène de crime à un moment donné pour qu'il utilise l'arme…

« Venez. » soupira-t-elle et elle attrapa gentiment ses poignets pour se dégager. Elle en garda un fermement emprisonné dans sa main. Non pas qu'elle ait une quelconque chance de le retenir s'il décidait de quitter la maison mais…

Son regard accrocha ce qu'elle avait évité avec tant de détermination depuis qu'elle était rentrée et elle sentit ses genoux faiblir sous elle. Le sol était baigné de sang, et Pete avait l'air mort. Elle _savait_ qu'il était mort tout à l'heure mais là… Il… Il _avait l'air_ mort.

Elle sentit le pouls de son supérieur s'emballer sous ses doigts tandis qu'une décharge d'adrénaline le secouait. L'adrénaline qui l'avait maintenue debout jusque là était en train de s'estomper. Le rapport s'inversa à nouveau et le poignet qu'elle tenait toujours lui échappa. La main du Colonel vint fermement se poser sur sa taille, prêt à la soutenir. Il avait clairement perçu son malaise.

« Personne n'a entendu le coup de feu ? » demanda-t-il et elle secoua la tête.

Le Colonel se passa une main sur le visage et la laissa quelques secondes devant sa bouche pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Quand il la laissa tomber, une expression neutre dissimulait soigneusement la moindre de ses émotions.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » exigea-t-il.

« Pas de questions. » répliqua-t-elle en échappant à son soutien amical. Elle se dirigea vers l'arme tout en prenant garde à ne pas marcher dans les flaques de sang. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir besoin d'ordonner à l'homme d'en faire de même.

« Carter… » gronda-t-il. Il était fâché, elle le savait. Il était fâché qu'elle l'ait entrainé là dedans et qu'elle refuse de répondre à ses interrogations légitimes. Il était en colère.

Mais pas au point de la laisser tomber.

Jamais au point de la laisser tomber.

« Aidez-moi. » supplia-t-elle sans honte. « Mais ne me posez pas de questions. »

Il aurait probablement insisté s'il n'avait été aussi conscient qu'elle que dans ces situations, le temps pressait.

« D'accord. » capitula-t-il, en zigzagant entre les taches de sang pour la rejoindre. « Allez prendre une douche et mettez vos fringues dans un sac plastique. Je vais aller chercher ma voiture, on doit pouvoir le mettre à l'arrière… »

Il ramassa le Luger, fronçant les sourcils avec surprise quand il identifia l'arme.

Elle attrapa son bras avant qu'il ait le temps de s'éloigner et qu'elle ne cède à la solution de facilité qu'il lui offrait. Son plan était plus compliqué mais cent fois plus sûr.

« Vous devez me tirer dessus. » répéta-t-elle. « L'épaule ou le bras, comme vous voulez. »

Il lâcha un soupir énervé.

« Je comprends bien que vous soyez choquée, Carter. » répliqua-t-il « Mais essayez de rester avec moi, une minute, ok ? Allez vous douchez, mettez vos fringues dans un sac plastique et trouvez moi une pelle. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » riposta-t-elle. « Vous devez faire ce que je dis. Vous devez me faire _confiance_ ! »

Le dernier mot raisonna dans la pièce et le regard brun se vrilla dans le sien avec une force presque insupportable.

« Vous m'appelez au milieu de la nuit en exigeant que je débarque chez vous sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Le cadavre de votre petit-ami est en train de refroidir sur le sol de votre cuisine et je n'ai toujours pas droit à une explication. Vous voulez que je vous tire dessus et là encore, je devrais le faire sans demander pourquoi ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Vous êtes visiblement perturbée, Carter, alors je vais le dire plus clairement : personne ne tirera plus sur personne ce soir. On va nettoyer ce boxon et espérer qu'on parvienne à si bien cacher le corps que personne ne le retrouvera. »

« On finira par le retrouver et vous le savez. » contra-t-elle avec un calme de façade. « J'ai une explication toute prête alors tirez-moi dessus et _arrêtez_ d'exiger des réponses ! »

« Vous dépassez les bornes, Major. » grinça-t-il et c'était tellement ridicule que Sam manqua éclater d'un rire nerveux. Manqua seulement. Parce que ses yeux tombèrent sur Pete et qu'elle eut à nouveau envie de vomir.

« Je sais de quoi ça à l'air. » déclara-t-elle lentement, plus calmement. « Mais j'ai besoin que vous fassiez ça pour moi. Rien d'autre. Je peux gérer le reste. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que vous me tiriez dessus. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester une nouvelle fois mais elle le devança, plantant son regard bleu dans le sien, ne cachant rien des émotions diverses qui se bousculaient en elle.

« J'ai besoin de _vous_, Jack. » insista-t-elle doucement. « Pas du Colonel O'Neill mais de Jack. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui le convainquit. Etait-ce l'épuisement qu'elle sentait inscrit sur chacun des traits de son visage ? La supplique muette dans son regard ? Le tremblement évident de chacun de ses muscles ?

Ou était-ce plus profond que tout cela ?

Cette confiance qu'elle lui avait réclamée et qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui refuser. Ces non-dits qui étaient tellement plus que de simples regrets. Ces sentiments claquemurés tout au fond d'eux et pour lesquels elle se sentait tellement coupable quand son petit-ami gisait, mort, à deux pas d'elle.

Peut-être étaient-ce ces larmes qui lui brûlaient finalement les yeux. Pas parce que Pete était parti mais parce que lui était là.

« D'accord. » souffla-t-il finalement et la crosse de l'arme vint se loger tout naturellement au creux de sa paume. « Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? »

Soulagée, elle hocha la tête, avant de retourner se placer plus près de Pete. Tout devait être crédible. Tout serait probablement passé au peigne fin.

Elle devait faire ça.

Pour Cassandra.

« Vous devrez emporter l'arme. » déclara-t-elle tandis qu'il se mettait en position de tir. « La garder jusqu'à ce que je vienne la chercher demain. »

Il acquiesça brièvement comme s'il avait déjà déduit ça par lui-même, ce qu'il avait probablement fait, et s'humecta les lèvres.

« A trois ? » demanda-t-il, le dégoût pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire présent dans chacun de ses mots, de ses mouvements. La réticence aussi.

S'il avait exigé la même chose d'elle, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait trouvé la force de le faire. Tirer sur lui… Viser et appuyer sur la détente… Le blesser volontairement… Même si c'était lui qui lui en avait fait la demande…

« Je suis désolée. » lâcha-t-elle rapidement. « Je suis désolée pour tout ça. »

« Vous le serez encore plus quand j'aurai pressé la détente. » répondit-il dans une tentative d'humour qui tomba à plat. « Un… »

Elle ferma les yeux parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Et de fait, il avait à peine prononcé le d de deux que le coup de feu résonnait et qu'une morsure brûlante déchirait son épaule.

Elle avait eut beau se préparer au choc, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer, se repliant immédiatement en chien de fusil. Ce n'était cependant pas aussi catastrophique que ça aurait pu l'être. Elle avait trop de fois fait l'expérience d'une balle dans le corps pour ne pas réaliser qu'il s'était arrangé pour tirer là où le projectile traverserait. Ce ne serait pas aussi douloureux ou dangereux que si la balle était restée en place. Mais ça saignerait beaucoup plus abondamment.

Lâchant un gémissement, elle tenta de se redresser mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle était pressée contre un torse ferme, deux bras l'emprisonnant fermement.

« Pardon. » marmonna-t-il contre son cou. « Pardon. »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'accorda la seconde de réconfort qu'être dans ses bras engendrait toujours. Puis, sachant qu'il était impératif qu'il disparaisse de là, Sam agrippa un de ses bras de sa main valide et l'écarta d'elle. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il l'aida à se remettre debout, ignorant totalement le sang qui maculait son tee-shirt et sa veste.

« Allez-vous-en. » exigea-t-elle faiblement, en faisant un pas incertain vers le téléphone, ramenant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine. Sa tête tournait, la nausée qu'elle avait refoulée plus tôt menaçait de la submerger, des éclairs de feu vrillaient son épaule…

Elle n'avait pas prévu que la douleur l'aveuglerait à ce point. Elle avait fonctionné avec des blessures autrement pires… Elle avait continué à courir avec des éclats de métal dans la cuisse, elle avait continué à tirer avec un bras engourdi, elle avait continué à trouver des solutions avec un traumatisme crânien…

Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle avait déjà accompli.

Et pourtant cette petite blessure de rien du tout l'handicapait davantage que celles qui lui avaient valu des jours à l'infirmerie…

Elle sentit l'évanouissement arriver.

« C'est pas le moment, Carter. » gronda gentiment une voix à son oreille et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, lui confiant la tache de l'emmener au téléphone. Elle espérait qu'il pensait toujours à éviter les flaques de sang par terre.

Une fois qu'elle eut le fixe en main, elle tourna la tête vers le Colonel. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle lui retourna l'estomac. Il avait l'air tellement désolé de l'avoir blessée, tellement coupable, tellement… Elle était répugnée de ce qu'elle avait fait. De ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Elle aurait voulu s'excuser encore et encore mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Pas pour le moment.

Il devait s'en aller.

Lui aussi elle devait le protéger.

« Partez. » demanda-t-elle, regrettant que sa voix ne soit pas plus ferme. « Oubliez tout ça. Il ne s'est rien passé et vous n'avez rien vu, rien fait. »

Un instant, une lueur tellement déterminée passa dans son regard qu'elle craignit qu'il refuse de la laisser mais la seconde d'après sa main libre serra brièvement la sienne et il la lâcha.

« A demain. » offrit-il et elle lut là dedans une promesse. Quoi qu'il se passe, il chercherait à obtenir la véritable histoire.

Elle attendit que la porte claque dans son dos avant de composer le 911. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se forcer à paraître secouée ou émue. A peine avait-on répondu à son appel à l'aide que les larmes qu'elle s'était efforcée de refouler plus tôt ressurgissaient, incontrôlables. Son interlocuteur ne dut pas comprendre grand-chose à ses balbutiements entrecoupés de sanglots mais il lui assura gentiment qu'une voiture de police et une ambulance étaient en route.

Le temps que les secours arrivent, Sam s'était blottie dans le coin, entre le comptoir et le frigo et avait fixé le corps de Pete avec un mélange de remords et de regrets. Pete ne méritait pas ça. Et tout ça était sa faute. Pas celle de Cassandra. Si elle avait été une meilleure petite-amie pour Pete, si elle avait réussi à être celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit… ils ne se seraient pas disputés. Et Cassandra n'aurait pas craqué.

Oui, tout ça était sa faute.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et deux policiers sécurisèrent les lieux, jurant grossièrement quand ils repérèrent le corps dans la cuisine. Elle, ils lui rejetèrent un coup d'œil et crièrent aux ambulanciers d'entrer avant d'appeler des renforts. Les secouristes qui s'occupaient d'elle étaient plutôt gentils, ils lui dirent qu'elle était sous le choc, que c'était parfaitement normal, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Assise dans l'ambulance, elle leur expliqua pourquoi ils devaient l'emmener à l'hôpital militaire au lieu de celui des environs. Elle n'en démordit pas même quand ils tentèrent de lui faire entendre raison. Elle ne pouvait pas aller dans un hôpital civil. Il y avait le marqueur de Jolinar, les différents traitements que tout membre d'équipe SG suivaient et qu'elle aurait du mal à expliquer…Quand les inspecteurs arrivèrent sur les lieux, les secouristes étaient en train de capituler.

La femme d'âge moyen qui lui passa devant sans lui accorder la moindre attention, elle la connaissait vaguement. C'était une collègue de Pete. L'homme avec elle était l'équipier de son petit-ami. Ancien petit-ami.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et elle les regarda faire, imaginant la tête qu'ils feraient quand ils découvriraient ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas à patienter plus de deux minutes avant que l'inspecteur ne ressorte et se dirige droit vers elle.

Garry, se souvint-elle. Son prénom était Garry.

« Samantha. » lâcha-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son épaule. « Comment allez-vous ? »

La question était tellement incongrue que Sam se sentit prise au dépourvu.

« Je… » hésita-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas. »

Et au moins, elle aurait répondu sans mentir une fois dans la nuit.

Elle sentait les regards curieux de ses voisins qui s'agglutinaient autour du cordon de sécurité, essayant d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé…Son épaule ne la faisait plus autant souffrir parce qu'une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline battait dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se tromper.

L'avenir de Cassandra dépendait de sa prestation.

La carrière du Colonel dépendait de sa prestation.

« Je comprends. » compatit Garry, en se passant une main sur le visage. L'homme qui n'avait jusque là pas marqué la moindre trace d'émotion sembla soudain devenir tout à fait quelqu'un d'autre. La peine et la douleur dans son regard… Elle fut incapable de le soutenir. « Pete… Pete était un excellent ami… Je… »

Il s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration.

La secouriste qui venait juste de terminer de bander son bras intervint.

« On l'emmène à l'hôpital de l'USAF. » déclara gentiment l'ambulancière qui lui avait dit de l'appeler Lou.

« Le County est plus près. » s'étonna Garry.

« Je ne peux pas… Je dois aller dans un hôpital militaire. » répondit Sam. « Je suis… »

« Major, oui je sais. » coupa gentiment Garry. « Pete parle… parlait sans arrêt de vous. Il vous… aimait énormément. »

Elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le ventre et qu'on l'enfonçait au plus profond de son être.

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Pete énormément. Elle l'avait bien aimé, sans plus. Elle s'était doutée qu'ils ne finiraient pas leur vie ensemble mais avait pensé qu'ils pouvaient faire un bout de chemin à deux.

Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de véritable amour pour lui. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

« Pouvez-vous me dire quoi que ce soit ? » pressa Garry. « Nous viendrons vous interroger de toute manière, mais pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? »

Sa vie déjà bien sombre avait pris un tour plus noir encore…

« On était dans la cuisine… Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un nous a tirés dessus… » lâcha-t-elle, incapable de mentir mieux que ça. « Je… J'ai perdu connaissance, je crois… Et après… après… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de décrire ce qui s'était passé après. Lou fronça les sourcils.

« On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, maintenant. » intervint la femme. « Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais étant donné qu'elle refuse les antidouleurs, je préfèrerai… »

Le fait qu'elle ait refusé de prendre ce que Lou avait voulu lui donner sembla interpeler Garry.

« Je ne peux rien prendre sans l'accord de mon médecin. » répéta-t-elle rapidement l'excuse qu'elle avait fournie aux secouristes. Le fait que ce soit partiellement vrai aidait un peu. Le SGC n'encourageait pas ses membres à consulter en dehors de la base ou à prendre quoi que ce soit parce que les médecins pourraient ne pas être au courant. Leurs dossiers médicaux devaient être constamment à jour pour des raisons évidentes.

« D'accord. » acquiesça Garry, mais une lueur méfiante venait de s'allumer dans son regard. « Je viendrai dès que j'en aurais fini ici. »

Sam hocha distraitement la tête et laissa Lou l'installer dans l'ambulance. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée quand tout ce qu'elle eut à faire fut d'acquiescer quand la secouriste lui répétait que tout allait s'arranger. Parce qu'elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

Elle devait convaincre Garry qu'elle n'était qu'une victime innocente. Avec un peu de chance la vitre brisée de sa chambre suffirait. Avec un peu de chance…

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital prit une dizaine de minutes. Il lui suffit de caser les mots « Cheyenne Moutain » et « prises de sang » pour que l'équipe médicale d'urgence qui l'avait attendue envoie chercher le médecin en chef. Sam respira un peu mieux. Si Brighman avait pris la tête de l'infirmerie, Carolyn Lam avait succédé à Janet à l'hôpital militaire. Et la militaire préférait de cent fois les manières de Lam à celles de Brighman.

Probablement parce que Lam était militaire et pas Brighman.

Quand elle arriva, la jeune médecin prit les choses en mains avec son efficacité habituelle, anticipant même la demande de Sam pour qu'on prévienne le Général Hammond. C'était la règle. En cas d'accident, ses supérieurs devaient être prévenus.

Dans la confidentialité relative de leur relation patient/médecin, Sam refusa une nouvelle fois les antidouleurs que Lam proposait. Elle refusa de même d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Le médecin commenta d'une voix bourrée de sarcasmes qu'au moins elle n'avait pas besoin de chirurgie cette fois.

Une heure de travail plus tard, son bras était proprement tenu en écharpe et elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, en blouse, ses vêtements confisqués pour les besoins de l'enquête. Et Garry et l'autre femme, l'inspecteur Shallow, écoutaient patiemment sa déposition laborieuse.

Ils étaient plutôt réceptifs, notamment parce qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé chez elle qui démente sa version des faits. La fenêtre brisée corroborait son histoire d'intrus et elle avait un hématome sur le côté du crâne qui pouvait justifier la perte de connaissance. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'elle s'était fait ça en mission et puisque Brightman ne l'avait jamais remarqué…

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas vu son visage ? » insista Shallow. Elle était nettement plus sèche que Garry mais sans doute était-elle plus détachée. Ou alors ils jouaient au gentil et au méchant flic.

Elle secoua la tête, se mordant la lèvre pour contrôler sa nervosité. Elle ne devait rien laisser au hasard. Absolument rien.

« Ne vous pressez pas, Samantha. » conseilla Garry, se méprenant visiblement sur la source de son inconfort. « Prenez votre temps. »

« On était en train de se disputer. » avoua Sam, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir sur ce point là. « J'étais en train de m'excuser et… Il m'a poussé brusquement. J'ai entendu les coups de feu et… »

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, l'expression de Pete juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre un peu trop présente à son esprit. Qu'essayait-elle de faire en le présentant comme un héros ? Se racheter ?

« Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous ? » demanda Shallow, de façon tout à fait légitime.

« Il venait de boucler une affaire. » répondit-elle, cherchant le regard de Garry qui acquiesça sobrement. « Il aurait dû être heureux mais il était… fermé. Nerveux. Il avait l'air inquiet mais il refusait de me dire ce qui se passait… »

Nul doute que Pete était en train de faire des bonds sur la table d'autopsie…

« Pouvait-il avoir reçu des menaces ? »

Elle ne manqua pas l'air inquiet de Garry. Il avait sans doute une famille… Et il avait collaboré avec Pete sur cette enquête… Sans doute avait-il peur pour les siens à présent…

Pouvait-elle se sentir plus dégouté d'elle-même ?

« Oui… Je… » hésita-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas. Il ne voulait rien dire et ensuite… »

Elle se força à reprendre ses esprits, elle s'embourbait dans ses mensonges. Soit il avait reçu des menaces, soit il n'en avait pas reçu. Elle devait absolument aiguiller l'enquête sur le cartel que Pete avait démantelé et ailleurs que sur Cassandra.

« Il vous a poussée, vous dites. Pour vous protéger ? » s'enquit Shallow.

Elle hocha la tête.

Elle allait brûler en enfer. Elle allait brûler en enfer. Elle allait brûler en enfer.

« Et le type. » reprit Garry. « Vous n'avez vraiment rien remarqué ? Un détail, n'importe quoi. »

Sam ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

« Je n'ai pas vu son visage. » affirma-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Mais… »

Là, elle hésita. C'était un gros risque à prendre. Elle n'avait jamais pleinement écouté quand Pete parlait boulot. Si elle se rappelait mal, tout pouvait tomber à l'eau.

« Mais ? » pressa Garry et elle choisit de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Il me semble qu'il a dit quelque chose comme… avec les compliments d'O'Really ou O'Rally... »

« O'Really. » confirma Garry. « C'est le nom du trafiquant qu'on a finalement coffré aujourd'hui. »

« On a trouvé des armes chez vous. » enchaina Shallow sans hostilité pourtant. Sam se détendit un peu, sachant qu'elle posait la question parce qu'elle le devait et pas par réel intérêt.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils l'avaient casée s'ouvrait sur Lam, un Daniel encore en uniforme à l'expression inquiète et un Général visiblement contrarié.

« Sam ! » s'exclama immédiatement l'archéologue, en poussant presque Lam pour pénétrer le premier dans la pièce. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? J'étais à la base quand le docteur a prévenu Walter… Je serais venu plus tôt mais j'ai dû passer chercher le Général parce qu'il a crevé et que sa voiture de fonction est… »

« Je suis certain que le Major n'a pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler de tous nos petits ennuis techniques, Docteur Jackson. » l'interrompit Hammond en jetant un regard bienveillant à la jeune femme. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Major ? »

Daniel commençait à s'excuser de son manque de délicatesse quand Sam lui sourit avec reconnaissance, heureuse de son babillage insensé.

« Ca peut aller, mon Général. » répondit-elle. « Je voudrais sortir d'ici. »

Sortir d'ici et aller retrouver Cassandra.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu confier l'adolescente au Colonel. Il aurait veillé sur elle. Mais personne ne devait savoir. Elle devait la protéger.

Shallow se racla la gorge et les présentations furent rapidement expédiées.

« Vos armes ? » répéta poliment l'inspectrice et Sam se força à se concentrer à nouveau.

Elle expliqua qu'il y avait un Beretta dans sa table de nuit et un autre rangé dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle indiqua également où étaient les permis de détention et de port d'armes, ce dont ils ne semblaient pas vraiment avoir besoin.

« Vous ne pourrez pas rentrer immédiatement chez vous pour des raisons évidentes. » déclara Garry. « Vous devez en plus rester joignable au cas où nous aurions besoin d'autres renseignements. » Il échangea un regard avec sa coéquipière puis lui sourit faiblement. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire cependant. Ce qui s'est passé semble tristement évident. O'Really a sans doute commandité l'exécution de Pete depuis sa cellule… »

« Nous ferons notre possible pour trouver le responsable, Mademoiselle. » assura Shallow avec ferveur. « En attendant, il serait préférable que vous vous installiez chez un ami pour quelques jours. »

« La base m'est fermée, je suppose ? » Elle dirigea sa question vers le Général qui eut une grimace désolée.

« Vous connaissez la procédure, Major. » s'excusa Hammond. « Tant que l'enquête est en cours… Peut-être pourriez-vous vous installer chez Cassandra ou chez le Docteur Jackson pour le moment ? Je vous ferai parvenir ce que vous souhaitez de votre casier ou de vos quartiers. »

Il était vrai qu'elle ne pourrait accéder à rien de ce qu'il y avait chez elle. Et pour l'instant ses possessions se limitaient à une blouse d'hôpital.

« Murey a pris un jean et un sweat dans votre casier pour vous. » intervint gentiment Daniel. « Je les ai laissés à l'infirmière. »

« Merci, Danny. » répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Lam. « Je peux sortir maintenant ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je déteste les hôpitaux. »

Le médecin n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « J'aurai préféré vous garder en observation. »

« J'ai vécu pire. » répliqua-t-elle sans cacher son agacement.

« Vous devez vous ménager, Samantha. » conseilla Garry. « Pete n'aurait pas voulu que vous… Il tenait beaucoup à vous. »

A chaque fois qu'il répétait ça, un nouveau coup de poignard était planté dans son ventre.

« Je _veux_ sortir. » explosa-t-elle, perdant le contrôle pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire de fous. Cassandra était seule et elle n'allait pas risquer le bien-être de l'adolescente pour une blessure qu'elle avait décidé de se faire toute seule.

« Major. » la reprit gentiment Hammond.

Mais elle en avait assez.

Les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux étaient autant dues à la fatigue qu'au stress. C'était très différent de gérer une attaque ennemie ou une prise d'otage ou n'importe quoi de militaire.

Elle devait prendre soin de Cassandra.

« Je vais la ramener chez moi. » proposa Daniel. « Je prendrais soin d'elle. »

Béni soit l'archéologue.

« Si vous êtes sûr, Docteur Jackson… » hésita Lam.

Elle laissa son esprit divaguer tandis que les inspecteurs prenaient congé en promettant de la rappeler dès qu'ils auraient du nouveau. Elle accepta les vœux de bon rétablissement d'Hammond et ses encouragements à ne pas hésiter à lui téléphoner à la moindre nécessité. Elle hocha vaguement la tête quand Lam expliqua quels cachets elle devait prendre et à quels moments. Elle avait eu tant de fois le même traitement qu'elle aurait pu en réciter les modalités par cœur.

Elle ne prendrait aucun des pilules ou rarement et Lam le savait.

Peu de soldats suivaient ces traitements parce qu'il était trop facile de devenir accro aux cachets.

Elle accepta les vêtements que Teal'c était allé chercher pour elle, contente d'avoir pensé à les laisser dans son casier en cas d'urgence.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture de Daniel qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle avait totalement innocenté Cassie. Son sort à elle n'était pas encore aussi certain mais ça semblait prometteur. Elle se demanda si c'était mal d'avoir plus envie de pleurer de soulagement que de chagrin.

« Je dois retourner chez moi, Daniel. » lança-t-elle alors que l'archéologue s'arrêtait à un feu rouge.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme. « Sam, vous ne pouvez pas, ils… »

« Je dois récupérer ma voiture. » coupa-t-elle.

Elle vit parfaitement que Daniel était perturbé par son changement radical d'humeur. Elle était passée de déprimée à sérieuse en l'espace d'une seconde et son coéquipier avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle regretta momentanément que ce ne soit pas le Colonel, parce que le Colonel aurait probablement discuté jusqu'à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire mais au moins, il aurait fait ce qu'elle voulait.

« S'il vous plait, Danny. » insista-t-elle « J'ai besoin de ma voiture. »

Elle avait surtout besoin de récupérer ce qui était dans le coffre. Ramener son sac à Cassandra et se débarrasser de cette boite dans la première poubelle venue. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on puisse réellement prouver quoi que ce soit avec la boite mais elle n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques inutiles.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Daniel. « Lam a dit que vous deviez vous reposer… Et vous n'avez pas besoin de votre voiture pour le moment… On pourra demander à Jack de vous la ramener demain… »

A sa place le Colonel se serait déjà énervé.

« Daniel, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de ma voiture. » déclara-t-elle calmement. « Je ne vais pas rentrer avec vous j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

« Quelque chose à… Mais ? »

Daniel était confus et Sam en train de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai pris aucun cachet. » lâcha-t-elle. « Je suis clean et en état de conduire. Et, _non_, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi, alors déposez-moi chez moi et si on vous demande, vous ne savez pas où j'étais. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Daniel. » coupa-t-elle. « Je dois faire quelque chose. C'est important. »

Il finit par céder avec mécontentement.

Elle était étonnée qu'à aucun moment il ne prenne une expression soupçonneuse. Il en avait en elle une confiance totale et s'il la crut coupable de quoi que ce soit, il tint sa langue.

Quand elle descendit de la voiture, il la supplia d'être prudente et de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

Tout ce qui était inconsidéré avait déjà été fait.

Les policiers s'agitaient toujours autour de chez elle comme des abeilles autour d'une ruche mais personne ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter quand elle récupéra le double des clefs scotché sous la voiture et se glissa derrière le volant. Elle démarra sans le moindre problème et s'éloigna avec soulagement de cette maison qu'elle était presque sûre de mettre en vente à la première occasion.

Elle conduisit imprudemment vite jusqu'à chez Cassandra, absolument pas ralentie par son bras en écharpe. Elle avait trop l'habitude pour ça. Elle se gara devant la maison de sa défunte meilleure amie, après s'être débarrassée de la boîte en métal dans une poubelle inconnue, calculant qu'il s'était écoulé environ sept heures depuis qu'elle avait abandonné l'adolescente à elle-même.

Une aube tremblotante se levait à l'horizon et Sam cogna à la porte. Cassandra mit de longues minutes à ouvrir, et quand elle le fit, se fut pour se jeter contre la jeune femme et s'accrocher à elle avec désespoir.

« Je suis désolée, Sam… Tellement désolée… »

Elle poussa gentiment la jeune fille à l'intérieur, tout en la gardant contre elle et déposa le sac de l'adolescente dans le couloir.

« C'est fini, ma puce. » promit-elle. « Tout va bien. C'était un accident. Tout va bien, Cassie. »

Mais rien n'allait bien.

Cassie n'allait pas bien.

Seulement et même si ça lui crevait le cœur, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ça maintenant.

« Tu as bien fait tout ce que je t'avais dit ? » s'enquit-elle, en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'adolescente pour l'apaiser.

Elle la sentit hocher la tête contre son cou. « J'ai jeté les cendres à la poubelle… »

« C'est très bien, ma puce. » approuva Sam, en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce bref moment de paix.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune fille avec angoisse. « Ton bras… Je vais aller en prison ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » protesta-t-elle. « Tout va bien se passer. Il n'y aucune raison pour que qui que ce soit sache que tu étais présente. Il se peut que la police t'interroge mais si c'est le cas, tu affirmeras être restée ici. Alice confirmera que tu lui as téléphoné. Tout ira bien. »

« Mais… Mais je l'ai tué ! » s'exclama Cassandra et Sam agrippa son épaule pour la faire reculer avant d'attraper son menton afin de croiser son regard.

« Tu n'as pas voulu faire ça, Cassie. » déclara-t-elle lentement et fermement. « C'était un accident, tu m'entends ? Personne n'en saura jamais rien. _Personne_. »

L'adolescente semblait si fragile, si perdue…

Mais il restait tant à faire. Il fallait qu'elle aille chez son supérieur, récupère l'arme et s'en débarrasse…

Cependant laisser Cassandra ici ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Pas toute seule. Pas dans ces circonstances.

« Prends une veste. » ordonna gentiment Sam. « On a des choses à faire. »

Cassandra ne demanda rien, elle se contenta de lui obéir, enfilant son manteau et tendant un blouson à Sam. La jeune femme le prit avec reconnaissance, son sweat n'étant pas des plus adapté par ces temps d'hiver.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison du Colonel ne prit pas bien longtemps et se fit en silence. Cassandra était recroquevillée sur son siège, les bras autour de ses jambes et le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Quand Sam se gara, l'adolescente la dévisagea avec surprise et une angoisse qui lui brisa le cœur.

« Il sait ? » demanda Cassie et de nouvelles larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Non. » répondit simplement Sam. « J'ai eu besoin d'aide hier mais il ne sait pas que tu étais là. Et ça doit rester comme ça. »

Un sanglot la secoua.

« Il me détesterait s'il savait… » gémit-elle et Sam l'attira contre elle, la berçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Bien sûr que non, ma puce. » contra-t-elle doucement. « Il ne pourrait _jamais_ te détester, il t'aime bien trop pour ça. Il voudrait te protéger. Comme moi. »

« Mais tu ne lui as pas dit. » souligna logiquement Cassandra.

Elle déglutit péniblement.

« C'est mieux s'il pense que… S'il ne sait pas que c'était toi, ma puce. » expliqua-t-elle avec difficulté. « J'essaye de le protéger lui aussi, tu comprends ? »

« Tout est ma faute… » sanglota l'adolescente en tremblant contre elle.

Sam ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas craquer elle aussi.

« Non, trésor. » murmura-t-elle. « C'est _ma_ faute. Pete avait raison. Je suis égoïste. J'aurai dû m'occuper bien mieux de toi. Je suis désolée, Cassie… Je suis désolée… »

Cassandra recula pour la regarder en face, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et ses yeux rouges tout gonflés par la nuit qu'elle avait certainement passée à pleurer. Ce que Sam donnerait pour pouvoir pleurer un bon coup, elle aussi… Pour se laisser aller juste cinq minutes…

« Tu n'es _pas_ égoïste. » contra l'adolescente presque avec colère. « Tu es tout le contraire d'égoïste. Je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aime parce que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Je t'aime parce que tu t'occupes toujours de tout le monde. Je t'aime parce que tu as toujours été comme une maman pour moi, même quand maman… même quand maman était là. Je _t'aime_, Sam. »

Un sanglot échappa à la militaire à la moitié de son discours mais elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Pas encore. Pas tant que le Luger planait au dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès.

« Tu es ma fille, Cassie. » affirma-t-elle avec force. « Tu as toujours été ma fille et rien ne changera ça. Et je ne laisserai personne, _personne_ toucher à ma fille, tu m'entends ? Alors on va oublier toute cette histoire et on va s'en sortir toutes les deux, d'accord ? »

Cassandra hocha frénétiquement la tête en reniflant et en tentant péniblement de retenir ses sanglots.

« Parce qu'on est toutes les deux très courageuses, tu te rappelles ? » continua à Sam et l'adolescente acquiesça.

La scientifique serra brièvement la main de Cassie.

« Je veux que tu restes dans la voiture. » exigea-t-elle. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Du moins, elle espérait qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

« Pourquoi on ne dit pas tout à Jack ? » demanda Cassandra. « Tu as dit qu'il… Tu as dit… »

« Moins il y aura de gens au courant et plus on a de chances de s'en tirer, Cassie. » répondit-elle doucement. « Reste dans la voiture. »

« Mais il va croire que c'est toi ! » protesta Cassandra. « Ce n'est pas juste, tu… »

« Je sais ce que je fais, Cassie. » promit-elle en s'extrayant de l'habitacle et en claquant la portière derrière elle.

Et elle espérait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Le soleil se levait tout à fait quand elle entra chez son supérieur. Elle ne prit ni la peine de frapper, ni celle d'attendre qu'il ouvre la porte. Et de fait, il était assis sur son canapé, les bras appuyés sur les jambes et le regard fixé sur le Luger au centre de la table basse.

« Je veux une explication. » exigea-t-il sans même lever les yeux pour vérifier que c'était elle.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et fit la seule chose sensée. Elle avança, la main tendue pour récupérer l'arme.

Il ne bougea qu'au dernier moment.

Mais alors que ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le long canon, la main de son supérieur attrapa son poignet et la tira loin du Luger. Elle tenta de se dégager mais son bras gauche était inutilisable et elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir véritablement la force de lutter contre lui. Finalement, il la repoussa sans trop de force et, prenant l'arme avant qu'elle ait pu le faire, glissa le révolver dans sa ceinture.

« Je vois que vous avez soigné ça. » remarqua-t-il en désignant d'un geste du menton son bras en écharpe. « Vous avez pris les cachets qui allaient avec ? »

« Vous savez bien que non, mon Colonel. » cingla-t-elle, agacée.

« Parfait, dans ce cas vous pouvez prendre une bière et on va pouvoir avoir une longue conversation. » répondit-il comme s'ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps. « Et oubliez vos 'mon Colonel'. Vous n'en aviez pas besoin cette nuit, vous n'en avez pas besoin maintenant. »

« Rendez-moi l'arme. » ordonna-t-elle, oubliant toute marque de respect puisque c'était ainsi qu'il voulait la jouer. Elle avait toujours su qu'une fois l'urgence retombée, Jack voudrait une explication. Et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle aurait probablement explosé avant.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » répliqua Jack, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Quand il passa devant elle, ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

L'arme était là, à portée. L'objet qui pouvait faire basculer le destin de Cassandra était juste là. Et elle serait damnée avant de laisser Jack jouer avec elle. Il voulait peut-être une explication, et peut-être qu'il avait raison d'en exiger une, mais Dieu sait que tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était mettre ce cauchemar loin derrière elle.

Son instinct de survie lui dictait de s'emparer du Luger.

Alors elle fit la seule chose logique et elle bondit en avant.

Seulement, elle oublia momentanément qu'elle avait un bras en moins.

S'il fut surpris par l'attaque, l'handicap de sa blessure l'empêcha de prendre le dessus et il la maîtrisa sans le moindre problème. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse, son bras valide tordu dans le dos et le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son supérieur.

Il était furieux.

Ses yeux étaient glacials.

Elle soutint férocement son regard, refusant de détourner la tête, refusant de marquer la moindre marque de faiblesse. Et ce n'était pas grave s'il lui faisait mal ou si elle crevait d'envie de poser le front sur son épaule et de pleurer jusqu'à tout avoir évacué : elle refusait de perdre.

« Je suis complice d'un meurtre. » déclara Jack lentement, froidement. « J'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé, non ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contenir ces émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Jamais. Tant pis pour les larmes qui s'y accumulaient.

« Je l'ai tué. » s'entendit-elle affirmer avec une nonchalance qui envoya des frissons valser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il expira brutalement. Pas un soupir, non… Réellement une expiration. Comme s'il avait retenu son souffle jusque là et que ses poumons se vidaient sous le poids de cette révélation, pas si surprenante.

Elle sentit son souffle sur sa bouche et elle s'en voulut de sentir son corps réagir instinctivement, la boule de désir naître dans son ventre.

Elle n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux et il continuait à la fixer avec ce mélange d'incompréhension et de douleur. La glace avait fondu, la colère avec. Mais ils avaient rarement échangé un regard aussi intense, aussi puissant…

« Pourquoi ? » finit-il par demander au bout de longues secondes, la voix rauque et chargée d'une émotion qu'elle fut incapable d'identifier.

Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle était cinglée. Peut-être qu'elle _était_ cinglée.

Parce que la pulsion qui la poussait à vouloir s'emparer de ses lèvres ici et maintenant, qui lui commandait d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, était aussi primaire que le besoin de protéger Cassandra.

Et Cassandra attendait dans la voiture.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ? » haussa-t-elle les épaules.

L'expression de Jack s'adoucit immédiatement et il lâcha le bras qu'il tordait toujours. Elle aurait probablement pu attraper l'arme et bondir hors de portée, elle n'en trouva pas la force. Son regard la retenait aussi sûrement prisonnière que sa poigne l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Vous me mentez. » accusa-t-il dans un murmure. « Et vous mentez mal. »

Elle inclina la tête, un sourire ironique lui montant aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes le premier à me dire ça aujourd'hui, mon Colonel. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Et compte tenu du fait que j'ai passé ma nuit à raconter mensonge sur mensonge, c'est un peu gros, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il ne mordit pas au piège.

« Je sais toujours quand vous mentez, Carter. » contra-t-il doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. « Je vous connais par cœur. »

« Apparemment pas. » se moqua-t-elle. « Ou vous comprendriez que j'ai tué mon petit-ami avant de monter une histoire qui m'innocenterait. »

Elle attrapa brusquement l'arme à ce moment et la tira de sa ceinture d'un coup sec, faisant néanmoins attention à ne pas frôler la gâchette. L'émasculer n'était pas une façon de le remercier pour son aide, aussi récalcitrante ait-elle été.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? » lança-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers la porte. « Je peux vous aider, Carter ! »

Mais la porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte et l'histoire se serait probablement terminée là si Cassandra ne s'était pas tenue de l'autre côté.

Sam ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à pourquoi l'adolescente lui avait désobéi ou ce que Jack penserait de la chose, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il fallait éloigner Cassandra avant que le Colonel ne découvre tout. Le protéger lui en la protégeant elle.

« Retourne dans la voiture. » siffla-t-elle, en colère qu'elle lui ait désobéi.

Mais les yeux rougis de Cassandra regardaient au-delà de son épaule et Sam savait que Jack se rapprochait mais l'adolescente bloquait sa route.

« Dans la voiture, Cassandra ! » ordonna-t-elle encore, une touche de panique dans la voix.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser à quel point elle avait mal pris soin de Cassandra. Il ne pouvait déduire qui était la véritable coupable. Il ne _devait_ pas.

Mais c'était…

« Cass ? »

_Trop tard_.

« Jack. » lâcha Cassandra avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

Le regard de Sam parcourut aussitôt le voisinage, reconnaissante qu'il soit trop tôt pour que quiconque assiste à l'échange. Prenant une fois de plus les choses en mains, elle coinça l'arme dans son propre jean, attrapa le bras de Cassie et l'attira à l'intérieur. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

« Cass…Carter, qu'est-ce que… »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu terminer de poser sa question, Cassandra s'était jetée sur lui et accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée, Jack ! » sanglota-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas juste… Sam… Je suis désolée… Désolée… »

Parce que c'était Jack, il enveloppa Cassie dans une étreinte protectrice.

Parce que c'était Jack, il chercha le regard de Sam et y trouva tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Et comme ça, juste comme ça, c'était fini.

Elle n'était plus la seule à porter le poids du secret. Elle n'était plus la seule à savoir et ça mettait Cassandra en danger.

Elle avait échoué. Encore.

Brusquement consciente de la douleur virulente dans son épaule et de la nuit blanche qui pesait sur son corps, brusquement épuisée, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Tout était fini et tout avait été fait en vain.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger Cassandra.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa la tête sur ses genoux, refusant pourtant de céder aux sanglots qui secouaient son corps de spasmes incontrôlables et douloureux. Elle les ravalait, elle ravalait sa peine. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Elle devait convaincre le Colonel de l'aider à couvrir Cassie, de garder le secret…

« Ca va aller, Cass… » murmura Jack et Sam releva la tête à temps pour le voir soulever l'adolescente comme si elle n'avait encore été qu'une enfant. « On va s'occuper de tout. Tu ne risques rien. »

Son regard croisa celui de son supérieur et Sam comprit qu'elle n'avait à le convaincre de rien du tout.

Elle s'était fourvoyée.

Comme elle, Jack serait prêt à tout pour protéger Cassandra.

« Ca va aller. » promit-il à nouveau. Mais cette fois c'était elle qu'il regardait.

Les deux heures qui suivirent resteraient à jamais floues pour Sam. Elle se rappelait que Jack avait mis Cassandra au lit dans sa chambre d'amis, lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, en lui promettant encore et encore que tout allait s'arranger. Après quoi, il avait exigé de la scientifique qu'elle lui rende le Luger et il avait quitté la maison pendant environ trois quart d'heures. Elle s'était occupée en se préparant du thé –sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'il ait une boite de sa marque préférée en stock- et en buvant tasse sur tasse du breuvage amer.

Puis il était finalement rentré et avait annoncé que personne ne retrouverait l'arme là où elle était. Elle ne demanda pas où il s'en était débarrassé. Il avait assez de contacts plus ou moins respectables pour que ça ne soit pas un problème.

Il était allé vérifier que Cassandra dormait toujours puis était revenu dans le salon où elle était installée, regrettant atrocement de ne pas avoir récupéré les cachets qui devaient encore être dans la voiture de Daniel.

Il s'était contenté de lui ouvrir les bras et elle l'avait fixé plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Les sanglots qui l'avaient secouée avaient été rauques et déchirants mais il l'avait tenue pendant qu'elle pleurait, comme il l'avait fait avec Cassie.

Elle avait pleuré longtemps. Pour Pete, pour la terreur qui l'avait saisie pendant la nuit, pour Cassandra et peut-être un peu pour elle aussi. Elle serait probablement devenue folle, elle se serait probablement perdue dans son chagrin, si les bras de Jack ne l'avaient pas ancrée à la réalité.

A un moment donné elle dut s'endormir parce que la sonnerie du téléphone, bruyante dans le salon silencieux, lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne sursauta pas, ceci dit, elle était trop entrainée pour ça.

Elle aurait probablement bougé, mortifiée de se réveiller vautrée sur son supérieur comme elle l'était, s'il n'avait pas enveloppé un bras autour d'elle à ce moment là pour compenser le mouvement qu'il fit pour attraper le combiné.

« O'Neill. » répondit-il et puisqu'il ne semblait pas gêné de lui servir d'oreiller, elle se blottit plus confortablement contre lui, grimaçant quand son épaule se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Elle n'entendait rien de ce qui se disait à l'autre bout du fil, mais quand il parlait, sa voix grondait à l'intérieur de son torse.

« Oui, mon Général, je suis courant. » déclara Jack au bout d'un long silence. « Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? »

Sam ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Il était très possible qu'Hammond la cherche parce que la police la cherchait. Il était très possible qu'ils aient tout découvert. Ou du moins découvert que son histoire de vengeance n'était pas vraie.

« Ah. » lâcha Jack et il était clair pour Sam qu'il était mal à l'aise. « Non, en fait, elle est là. »

La main qui ne tenait pas le combiné vint se poser sur sa nuque et massa ses muscles tendus, ce que Sam aurait probablement apprécié si elle n'avait eu un trou dans l'épaule. Elle se dégagea doucement et il lui envoya un sourire désolé, réalisant probablement qu'il venait de lui faire mal.

« Elle avait peur que Cassandra soit une cible, Monsieur. » expliqua calmement Jack, comme si ça coulait de source. « Et dans la mesure où elle ne se sentait pas en état de la protéger elle-même, elle a pensé qu'elles seraient plus en sécurité, ici. »

Jack grimaça sous le hurlement mécontent qui parvint jusqu'à elle.

« Salut, Danny. » se moqua durement le Colonel. « Hé ! Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de penser que je fais un meilleur garde du corps que vous. Repassez-moi le Général. »

Daniel dut s'exécuter parce qu'une minute plus tard, Jack hochait la tête en accord avec ce que racontait Hammond.

« Puisqu'elle ne peut pas retourner à la base, je pense que ce serait mieux qu'elle reste avec moi, Monsieur. » affirma-t-il sans détour. Sam n'avait pas la force de seulement se redresser ou de protester. Se foutant complètement que son comportement soit inapproprié, elle laissa rouler sa tête contre son cou, satisfaite de sentir contre son front chacune des vibrations de sa voix quand il parlait.

C'était rassurant.

Et elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

« Cass jouera les chaperons, mon Général. » plaisanta Jack en réponse à la réserve que le Général n'avait pas dû manquer d'émettre. « Très bien. Je transmettrai. »

Il raccrocha et lança le combiné sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Il semble que la miraculeuse chance de SG1 ait une fois de plus fonctionné… » déclara-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. « Les flics ont totalement gobé votre histoire abracadabrante de dealers… Ils ne pensent pas que vous soyez en danger mais ils vous conseillent la prudence. Apparemment, ce gars là… O'Really, c'est ça ? Et bien, il ne dément même pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un. »

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait mauvaise conscience. Elle était un peu trop consciente qu'elles auraient dû être punies pour ce qu'elles avaient fait. Mais pas Cassie, non… Ca elle ne le permettrait jamais.

« Peut-être que Pete se serait fait descendre de toute façon. » remarqua Jack.

« Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça. » grinça la scientifique. « Il ne mérite pas ça. C'était quelqu'un de bien. »

« Quelqu'un de bien. » répéta-t-il avec mépris et elle n'avait pas besoin de bouger de là où elle était pour savoir que son expression était neutre, gardée, comme elle l'était toujours quand il était en colère. « Il a fait une recherche sur votre passé, Carter. Il vous a mise en danger en vous suivant en mission. Pour être tout à fait honnête, au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait essayé de vous tabasser. »

« Il n'était pas comme ça. » s'énerva-t-elle sans pour autant trouver la force de se déplacer. Elle était bien dans ses bras, contre lui. Et elle savait que c'était mal, que son petit-ami venait de mourir et qu'elle aurait dû être inconsolable, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se disputer. « J'ai sommeil. »

Il haussa une épaule, l'autre étant écrasée par son corps.

« Et bien, dormez, Carter… » répondit-il. « J'ai bien envie d'une sieste moi aussi. »

Elle n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'il proposait comme arrangement pour dormir avant de partir au pays des rêves.

°°0°°0°°0°°0°°0°°

Trois semaines plus tard, Sam se garait devant chez son supérieur et s'extirpait avec fatigue de la voiture. Son bras était guéri ou en bonne voie de l'être totalement mais les derniers jours avaient été difficiles.

L'affaire du meurtre de Pete avait été considérée comme classée six jours plus tôt et elle avait enfin pu réintégrer la base, ce qui était une excellente chose parce que l'inactivité la rendait folle et que ça portait sur les nerfs de Cassie et du Colonel qui, lui, avait le droit de travailler.

Elle n'était jamais retournée chez elle, elle n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre.

Quand Jacob au hasard d'une mission était revenu sur Terre et avait découvert tout ce qui s'était passé, du moins la version 'officielle' de ce qui s'était passé, il s'était rendu chez elle et avait rempli des valises de vêtements, d'albums photos et des bijoux de sa mère. S'il avait remarqué la disparition du Luger, il n'en avait jamais rien dit.

Elle avait accueilli avec joie les affaires qu'il lui avait rapportées parce que Daniel commençait à se lasser de devoir faire des allers-retours entre la maison de Jack, celle de Sam et son appartement le Colonel, lui, avait trouvé drôle au début qu'elle se serve dans son armoire. Ca lui était passé très rapidement quand Cassandra avait commencé à faire de même et qu'il s'était retrouvé à court de chemise, de tee-shirt et de pantalon de joggings.

La seconde raison pour laquelle elle avait prolongé son séjour chez le Colonel était bel et bien Cassandra. Jack avait pris les choses en mains avec efficacité, dénichant un psy digne de confiance pour aider la jeune fille à sortir de sa dépression et à se débarrasser de ses craintes. Le médecin avait décrété que Cassie avait besoin d'être entourée par sa famille. Ni Jack, ni Sam n'avait beaucoup cherché à contester cela ou à trouver une autre solution au provisoire qui durait.

Le fantôme de Pete avait longtemps plané entre eux, mais plus le temps passait et plus ils se détendaient en présence de l'autre. Ce qui, elle en avait conscience, était dangereux pour leurs carrières. Hammond, en personne, lui avait encore dit dans l'après-midi qu'il serait temps qu'elle déménage.

Et elle avait beau répéter qu'elle tentait de trouver une nouvelle maison ou un appartement à louer en attendant que la sienne soit vendue –ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver vu que tout le monde savait que quelqu'un s'était fait assassiner dedans- personne ne semblait la croire. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si chaque endroit qu'elle visitait ne convenait pas.

Elle revenait justement d'une de ces visites qui la laissaient plus éreintée que toutes les séances de rééducation que Lam ou Brightman pouvaient inventer.

Ignorant la porte d'entrée, elle fit directement le tour par le jardin. Sans surprise, Jack et Cassandra étaient installés sur la véranda, un plateau d'échecs entre eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène. C'était tellement… normal.

« Hey ! » lança-t-elle en montant les trois marches de bois.

« Salut, Sam ! » répondit Cassie, d'un ton enjoué qui témoignait des progrès qu'elle avait réalisés. L'arrivée de la scientifique la sortant probablement de la bulle dont ils avaient tendance à s'entourer quand ils étaient tous les deux, Cassandra regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond. « J'avais rendez-vous avec Alice, il y a dix minutes ! Je peux avoir la voiture ? »

Sam lui jeta les clefs en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que la gamine courrait vers sa précieuse Volvo.

« Sois prudente ! » cria-t-elle après elle mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

Secouant la tête, elle se laissa tomber dans le siège que la jeune fille venait de déserter et s'empara de la bière que le Colonel avait abandonnée pour en descendre une bonne rasade…

… et s'apercevoir que Jack la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque qui venait de furieusement s'emballer.

« J'ai terriblement envie de vous embrasser. » répondit-il calmement, comme s'il commentait le temps maussade qui les poursuivait depuis quelques jours.

Elle manqua sincèrement recracher la bière.

« Oh. » fut la seule chose qui passa ses lèvres, ce qui sembla amuser davantage encore son supérieur.

Ses yeux se posant par réflexe sur l'échiquier devant elle, elle déplaça la reine qui avait appartenu à Cassie.

« Echecs. » lâcha-t-elle, la voix curieusement haut perchée.

Elle n'osa pas lever la tête, trop consciente du rouge qui s'étalait sur sa nuque et ses joues, mais entendit parfaitement son petit ricanement satisfait.

« Comment était la maison ? » s'enquit-il, déplaçant son fou et sauvant son roi.

« Trop grande. » répondit-elle distraitement en bougeant à nouveau sa reine. « Echecs. »

A nouveau, il émit un bruit amusé. C'était devenu une source de moqueries entre Jack et Cassandra. Les maisons et appartements qu'elle visitait étaient toujours trop quelque chose. Trop grands, trop petits, trop sombres, trop glauques…

« Peut-être que vous devriez arrêter de chercher. » remarqua-t-il en couchant son roi, signe que la partie était finie et qu'il lui concédait la victoire.

« Hammond va avoir une attaque si je ne m'installe pas ailleurs rapidement. » plaisanta-t-elle, en se levant et en venant s'accouder à la rambarde. Elle aimait cet endroit. Il y avait une belle vue sur le jardin de Jack, et quel jardin… Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces maisons de banlieues collées les unes aux autres. Il y a avait du terrain ici. Pas énormément, mais assez pour qu'on n'ait pas l'impression de vivre chez les voisins.

« J'ai eu un coup de fil de Kerrigan aujourd'hui. » lança-t-il, en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, tout en restant appuyée sur la rambarde, et fronça les sourcils.

« Le _Général_ Kerrigan ? » s'étonna-t-elle. C'était pour le moins singulier que le directeur de l'Académie lui téléphone. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez qu'ils montent un programme au sein de l'Académie pour dénicher et entrainer les futurs membres du SGC ? Il veut que je le dirige. Comme instructeur chef et tout ça. »

« C'est à une heure de route. » commenta-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était sa première remarque quand celle qu'elle aurait dû lui jeter au visage était qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le SGC ou SG1… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la seule chose qui la dérangeait visiblement était l'heure de route qui séparait Colorado Springs de l'Académie.

« J'ai expliqué à Kerrigan que nous avions de petits… problèmes d'ordre familial. » répondit-il, et elle décida d'ignorer la mention d'un 'nous'. « Il a été très compréhensif. Apparemment, son propre fils a eu des problèmes similaires en revenant d'Irak… Il m'a fait une offre plus qu'intéressante. Des horaires assez souples et la dispense de m'installer à la base. Je pourrais rentrer tous les soirs. »

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre.

« Vous avez accepté. » déduisit-elle.

« J'ai accepté. » confirma-t-il et son regard semblait scruter le moindre de ses traits à la recherche d'elle ne savait quoi.

« Vous quittez SG1. » Sa gorge était sèche et son cœur battait un peu trop vite. SG1 sans le Colonel… Ce n'était pas SG1.

« Ce qui signifie que vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous le voudrez. » déclara-t-il, agitant négligemment sa bière. « Et c'est mieux si vous voulez mon avis. Droker m'a encore répété aujourd'hui que Cass avait besoin d'horaires réguliers et de présence constante. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle soit prête pour l'Université l'an prochain… Alors si en plus on avait dû installer une garde alternée… Et puis, ça risque d'être pénible pour vous de devoir traverser la ville pour finir dans mon lit après chaque cauchemar… »

Elle ignora royalement la dernière phrase. Il était vrai qu'elle dormait très mal et qu'elle finissait toujours par aller dormir avec lui. Rares étaient les matins qui ne la trouvaient pas blottie contre son flanc… Mais elle s'était convaincue que c'était un besoin de réconfort et rien de plus. Il n'avait certainement rien tenté. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais pas par manque d'envie.

« Vous quittez SG1. » répéta-t-elle, incapable d'intégrer le concept.

Il posa lentement sa bière et se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant avec sérieux.

« Vous devriez faire pareil. » conseilla-t-il et quand elle ouvrit la bouche par réflexe pour protester, il leva les deux mains devant lui. « Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Carter. Mais imaginez qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Cass ne s'en remettrait pas. Et moi, non plus. »

Quitter SG1 ? Elle ?

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui était prévu, je sais. » reprit le Colonel. « Mais il est temps de redéfinir nos priorités, Sam. Cass a plus besoin de moi en ce moment que le SGC. »

« Elle… Elle a peur parce qu'on est dans l'armée. » avoua-t-elle à demi-voix, vocalisant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas osé répéter depuis que Droker, le psy de Cassandra, lui avait conseillé de prendre une décision sur ce point.

« Je sais. » confirma-t-il. « Elle me l'a dit. J'ai fait un compromis en quittant le front. »

« Si je quitte SG1 pour me consacrer aux labos, ils risquent de m'envoyer à Washington. » remarqua-t-elle. « Ou dans le Nevada. »

Les affectations surprises avaient toujours été très aléatoires et cela ne l'avait jamais gênée parce que c'était son travail et qu'elle était seule. Mais que ce se passerait-il aujourd'hui si on la mutait à l'autre bout du pays ? Le Colonel ne pourrait pas la suivre aussi facilement que s'il était un civil et Cassie resterait avec lui et elle perdrait Cassie.

« Je sais. » répéta-t-il, et il avait l'air désolé. « Et je regrette que vous deviez faire ce choix là. »

« La seule solution viable serait de prendre un contrat civil comme celui de Daniel. »

Les mots semblaient étranges. Elle n'avait jamais, _jamais_ envisagé de quitter l'armée avant. Enfin, si… Elle l'avait envisagé, pour cet homme qui lui faisait à présent face. Mais ça n'était resté qu'une rêverie sans conséquences…

« Vous serez payée moins. _Je_ serai payé moins. » supposa-t-il. « On n'aura plus de primes de risques, mais Cassandra sera rassurée. »

« L'argent n'a jamais été un problème. » contra-t-elle. De l'argent, elle en avait économisé assez pour vivre confortablement le reste de sa vie. Jacob lui en avait donné assez lui aussi. L'argent n'avait _jamais_ été un problème.

« Je sais que c'est un gros sacrifice. » soupira-t-il à nouveau. « Mais… »

« Ce serait le mieux pour Cassie. » coupa-t-elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la vie en mission quand Cassandra comptait sur elle à la maison. Si elle demandait à être affectée au labo en tant que civile, si elle démissionnait de l'Air Force… Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne partirait plus jamais en mission. Il y avait des sorties scientifiques… C'était pire pour le Colonel.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de décider ce soir, mais… »

« Je vais le faire. » l'interrompit-elle à nouveau. « C'est le mieux. Je vais le faire. »

Elle ignora royalement la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge ou les rêves de promotions qui s'envolaient. Elle ignora royalement la piqure des larmes dans ses yeux et mordit avec détermination sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Ce n'était pas une décision facile.

Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait à Cassandra.

« Carter… » soupira Jack en se levant. La seconde suivante, elle était dans ses bras, le front posé contre son épaule et prenait de profondes inspirations pour maîtriser ses émotions traitresses.

« Dites-moi que ça va aller. » exigea-t-elle et il la serra plus fort.

« Ca va aller. » promit-il et son visage se logea naturellement dans le creux de son cou. « On va s'en sortir. »

Elle ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons son odeur. Elle était en sécurité. Avec Jack. Dans les bras de Jack. Elle protégerait Cassie et il les protégerait toutes les deux. Tout irait bien.

« Tous les trois ? » s'assura-t-elle néanmoins.

Elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer la chair tendre sous son oreille mais se retirer avant d'avoir osé s'y poser.

« Tous les trois. » affirma-t-il et il releva la tête. Sa joue vint se caler contre le sommet de sa tête et Sam se demanda pourquoi elle le croyait toujours quand il jurait des choses comme ça. Mais c'était ainsi.

« Tout ira bien. » répéta-t-il encore mais sa voix était plus rauque que d'ordinaire et il ne tarda pas à se racler la gorge. « Cass dort chez Alice, ce soir, donc on peut enfin commander du Chinois si vous voulez. »

Elle se fichait royalement de l'aversion de Cassandra pour la nourriture chinoise.

Elle sentit ses bras se relâcher autour d'elle. Son visage s'éloigner du sien et… et… quelque chose céda en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus du statu quo. Il voulait l'embrasser ? Et bien elle aussi voulait l'embrasser. Et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se priverait.

Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop et le ramena vers elle. Elle n'entraperçut que son expression surprise avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle recula presque immédiatement parce qu'il ne répondit pas à son baiser.

Bien sûr, il y avait des dizaines d'explications. Du choc au fait qu'il n'avait fait que la taquiner et n'en avait en fait aucune envie.

Sam étant Sam, c'est sur la dernière conclusion qu'elle sauta.

« Euh… » lâcha-t-elle en le contournant. « Je vais commander le diner. »

Elle n'atteignit pas la baie vitrée.

Il attrapa son poignet et la tira en arrière –et c'était une chance qu'elle n'ait plus mal à ce bras ou elle l'aurait injurié. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse et avant de comprendre, sa bouche dévorait la sienne. La passion qui escalada immédiatement entre eux fit naitre des papillons dans son ventre.

Sans réaliser comme c'était arrivé, elle était assise sur la table et ses lèvres courraient sur son cou. Elle n'était pas en reste puisque ses mains s'activaient à déboutonner sa chemise. Le pull qu'elle portait s'envola, la laissa en débardeur et frissonnante dans l'air froid.

Elle allait proposer de continuer à l'intérieur quand le son lointain d'une portière claquant la tira légèrement du brouillard de plaisir dans lequel la bouche et les mains de Jack l'avaient propulsée.

Le Colonel ne semblait avoir rien remarqué si elle en jugeait par la ferveur avec laquelle il semblait occupé à tenter de détacher son soutien-gorge sous son débardeur. Il y parvint sans grande difficulté et au moment où il attrapait le bas du top pour le soulever, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle attrapa ses poignets.

« Carter ? » gémit-il sans comprendre, en la fixant avec un regard de chien battu.

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre.

« Sam ! Jack ! » appela une voix juvénile en provenance du jardin. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de remettre autant d'ordre que possible dans leur apparence.

Avec très peu de succès.

« Alice ne se sentait pas très bien. » lança Cassandra en montant les trois marches qui menaient à la terrasse. « Qu'est-ce que vous… Oh. »

Oh, en effet.

Jack reboutonnait nerveusement sa chemise, les yeux rivés au sol. Cassandra semblait partagée entre l'envie de rire et de s'excuser. Et Sam… Sam tirait sur le pull qu'elle avait renfilé à l'envers.

« Bon. » lâcha Cassie quand la situation menaça de devenir plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Je vais mettre la table. »

Et non contente d'avoir mis littéralement les pieds dans le plat, Cassie les laissa seuls.

Sam n'osait pas le regarder en face et s'occupait donc à jouer avec le bord de son pull avec application.

Et puis il éclata de rire et, surprise, elle leva la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir s'arrêter de rire et c'était tellement inattendu… Elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir déjà vu _vraiment_ rire avant.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rire elle aussi.

Parce qu'évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas faire simple. Evidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

« Allons manger, Carter. » finit-il par offrir quand il se fut calmé.

Et elle se demanda si l'interruption mettait un terme à ce qui n'avait pas encore commencé.

Puis il lui tendit la main et elle la prit sans une hésitation.

Le geste était anodin mais la portée n'échappait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ils étaient une famille maintenant. Et ils protégeraient leur famille. Toujours. Et à n'importe quel prix.

_**THE END**_


End file.
